


【米英】真心人

by ak8785



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak8785/pseuds/ak8785
Summary: 国设，迟到的情人节贺文





	【米英】真心人

“打扰了，祖国先生。” 三声敲门后，霍华德举着手机进来了，“CIA的电话，美国先生失踪了，美方想问问您知不知道他的行程。”  
  
“……没有。他们以为我这是哪里？美利坚在英国境内能来去自由我可不知道有这种事，也许我该考虑考虑领土安全问题？”短暂的沉默过后，从堆积如山的文件后面传出了饱含嘲讽的英腔。  
  
“明白了，先生，打扰您了。”霍华德明智地结束了对话，轻轻合上门。处于暴躁期的英国先生向来毒舌程度与处理文件的速度是成正比的。  
  
英国抬头看了看关上的门，脚步声逐渐远去之后重重地丢下笔，猛地后退，椅子在地板上拖出尖锐的摩擦声。他不耐烦地敲了敲桌子：“出来，美国。”  
  
立刻，办公桌下面钻出一个浓金色的脑袋，美利坚合众国小心翼翼地环顾四周，猛然窜出来：“走了吗？噢，议会那群老头子们可真难缠！”  
  
“是啊是啊，不厌其烦地陪你玩无聊的躲猫猫游戏，他们为什么不在你身上装满微型摄像头呢？”他支着头看美国把各种被他暴力弄坏的监控器排在自己的办公桌上。  
  
“哇，你可真残忍，我可是费尽心思溜出来见你，你都不给我一个爱的亲吻？”美国想了想，又把那一堆蛮力破坏的废铜烂铁推下桌，在英国凶狠的眼神之下放肆地坐到桌子上。  
  
“你要是遵守我们的行程而不是提前给我找麻烦的话我也许会考虑考虑。现在，从我的桌子上下来！”英国踢了他一脚，美国配合地露出了龇牙咧嘴痛不欲生的表情。  
  
逃了公事的美利坚把英格兰那一堆文件往旁边推了推，他对这些占据了时间让他没有私人空间来享受生活的东西向来没多大好感。他交叠起双腿，蓝眼睛里满含戏谑：“你怎么这么坏呢英国？要是你肯把你那高贵的小屁股从真皮椅上挪开，把它让给我，然后再给我一个甜蜜的吻，我会相当乐意在大腿上给你留个位置——看在我们是情人的份上。”  
  
英国的表情相当不妙，美国在他爆发之前迅速跳下来，扑上前把英国困在双臂和觊觎已久的真皮椅之间，表情认真起来：“讲真的，英国，你难道不想我吗？”  
  
“那——倒不是。”英国抱臂，抬头和他的视线对 上，然后又匆匆避开，“但是你到底是来干什么的？”  
  
“哈，我想你了。”相当直白的球，美利坚从不掩饰自己对英格兰的迷恋。  
  
英国怀疑地看着他，撅了噘嘴，突然就以和他绅士外表不符的粗鲁扯住美国的领带，把唇覆了上去，在美国还没来得及反应之时就撤退回来。他眨了眨眼睛，弯起嘴角：“现在，告诉我实话，男孩。”  
  
“这实在算不上一个诱饵。”美国挫败下来，暗地里撇嘴，这个可恶的伪绅士。这匹狼崽子假装自己是只被驯服的家养犬，把头靠到英国肩上，埋在颈窝里亲昵地蹭了蹭：“我觉得你是治疗失眠的特效药，所以我就过来了——你知道的，那些声音……”  
  
英国翻了个白眼，他们熟知彼此的真面目，所以没好气地说：“这是你自己的事，别扯上我。”在英国看来这就像是变相的炫耀，向逐步衰弱的他显摆自己对世界日益加强的控制力。他毫不留情地在美国腰间掐了一把，警告他不要试图把膝盖卡在自己双腿之间。  
  
“不不不，所有人都知道华盛顿和伦敦私下的密切来往，”美利坚耍赖一般死死抱着他，把英国按在椅子里动弹不得，并且成功将膝盖卡进了那个微妙的地方。他低头慢慢靠近英国，那双蓝眼睛里闪着侵略者志在必得的光芒，“我们早就是一条船上的人了。”  
  
英国往后仰了仰头毫不畏惧地迎上那压迫性的视线，手勾上他的脖颈冷冷地哼了一声，磨蹭着他的唇含糊的说：“那你可得抓紧着点。”然后他们一起陷入一个令人着迷的吻。  
  
呼吸越发沉重，鼻间全都是对方的气息，英国吻技好得叫人发狂，美国反卷着那条灵巧的小舌头深入到对方口中，粗糙的舌苔扫刮过敏感的上颚，那些甜腻的哼声鼓励他发动更加猛烈的攻势。  
  
“我想你了，我真的好想你……”美国微微后撤呢喃道，然后被不满的英国按着后脑勺继续他们的热吻，没什么用处的甜言蜜语不如即刻就来满足彼此的性需求。他们就像是两只互相撕咬的猛兽，吻得又急又凶，来不及吞咽的津液顺着下巴滴滴答答地淌下，唇舌相触纠缠出暧昧的水声。美国抚着英国脸颊的手向下滑去，粗鲁地拽下老牌绅士系得一丝不苟的领带，然后迫不及待地扯开那从喉咙扣起的衬衫贴上包裹在其中的苍白躯体——英国随着这动作颤了颤身子。他猛地推开美利坚，按住了在他腰腹间游走的手，用低哑的声线漫不经心地问：“你想得到些什么？你想要什么，阿尔弗雷德？”  
  
美国看着英国由下而上的视线，这使地他的眼尾微微上挑，唇畔的弧度似笑非笑——他像是坐在谈判桌前，而使他胸有成竹的资本就是原殖民地对他满心满意的爱。美利坚满脑子都是如何把这个人弄得乱七八糟让他眼里只有自己，现在这个时刻不适合用理性思考所以他交给了自己的下半身——这坏小子卡在他双腿之间的膝盖暗示性地顶弄几下，英国立刻粗喘了几声，并没有什么威慑力地责怪他：“混小子，你不是个乖孩子了，阿尔弗雷德。”  
  
“英格兰妈咪？爹地？还是说兄长？”他哑着嗓子问，挣脱出来的那只手掐住对方的下巴，力道让英格兰微微皱眉，他蛮横又不讲理地宣布：“不管怎么说，我要你，亚瑟，我想干你。”他顶着19岁的面孔以200多岁的心发誓，此刻他想要眼前的人，就现在，别无他求。  
  
充当他少年时代自慰对象的年长国度拍开他的手似乎无奈地笑了，他操着那口让人酥软的英腔凑到美国耳边，呼出来的气又湿又热：“到里面去，我会给你想要的。”  
  
“好！”美国掐着他的腰爽快地答到，他一把将人抱起，有力的小臂稳稳托住英国的臀，还有闲情逸致在柔软紧俏的臀肉上捏了两把。英国几乎是条件反射一般双腿环上他的腰，故意扭了扭身子，不出意外地听到美国加重的呼吸。“别乱动”美国低声警告他，被紧绷牛仔裤勾勒出形状的老伙计抵着英国的臀部，随着走动摩擦得越发坚硬，英国环着他的肩暗自发笑。  
  
他们跌倒在窄小的硬板床上，美国还没来得及揉一揉撞得生疼的后脑就被扯住了衣领，英国跨坐在他的腰上和他接吻，用唇舌去品尝彼此的味道。大男孩不安分的手流连在他的大腿根，隔着黑色西裤抚摸那块皮肤，粗糙的布料和皮肤摩擦蹭出丝丝酥麻。英国哼了哼声，小幅度晃腰贴近那手掌以寻求更多的快感，同时又不遗余力地挑逗抵着自己的硬物，结果把两个人都搞得气喘吁吁。  
  
再次互相吮吸唇瓣，然后分离，恋恋不舍地带出数道银丝，心满意足的英国撑着美国的胸膛，食指勾着他打得乱糟糟的领带，不知餍足的年轻国度握住他的手扯散了那根碍事的领带，然后拉着他的手指移到唇边含入口中，含糊不清地暗示道：“给我点实际的，亚瑟。”  
  
“你还什么都没做，就来和我要奖励？”说罢，他吃痛得皱起眉，美利坚慢慢舔着他手指上的咬痕，蓝眸挑衅似的看着他。静寂了一秒，美利坚猛然把他掀翻按倒在床上，重申一遍，他可不是温顺的家养小狗，一而再再而三地撩拨已经够了，他舔了舔干燥的唇，露出一个凶狠的笑容：“那把你干翻这个提议如何？”  
  
从他的口袋里滑出了一整盒安全套，英格兰扫了一眼，不满地瞪他：“我有充分的理由怀疑你就是来和我做爱的，阿尔弗雷德，而且我告诉过你不要买超薄型。”  
  
“不是你说这是对你的尊重吗？”美利坚耸了耸肩自动忽略第二句，熟门熟路地从床头柜第二格最里面摸出一瓶润滑剂撂在一边。  
  
“我宁可不要你这份尊重。”美利坚的眼睛立刻亮起来，“不不不，你别想。”他一脚踹开身上的人然后又被拽着脚踝拖回原位，湿漉漉的吻从脖颈滑到锁骨，自然也没放过苍白皮肤上那一点艳色。美国咬着他的乳尖细细研磨，手稍微用力就掰开紧合着的双腿，草率地在之间揉了两把就急不可耐地探进去套弄那半勃的性器。  
  
“嗯……”细碎连绵的快感冲刷着英国绷紧的神经，但是这还不太够，克制不住的欲望燃烧着理智，他喘了几声抬起身子，用力拽住美国的头发，看着他的眼睛颇有些趾高气扬：“快点给我。”绅士那点矜持早就和西服一起丢到了不知道哪个角落里，在床上只需要始于兽性的原始渴求。  
  
美利坚低声笑了，背着光的他蓝眸愈显深邃，其中翻滚着浓烈的占有欲。他匆匆地将手指沾满润滑剂，探进那个隐秘狭窄的甬道。“嘶、痛——！”英国的手指深深陷入柔软的枕头，像是要把那点脆弱的布料给扯碎，刺痛感让他绷紧全身，美国吻了吻他汗湿的额头，退出去一根手指，一手抚慰他疲软下来的前端，心道一开始就不应该这么着急：“太紧了……放轻松一点，亚瑟。”  
  
英国重重地喘着气，随着他的动作努力放松下来。“我恨死你了，阿尔弗。”他凶道，就像是被惹毛了的猫。“见鬼，我也爱死你了！”英国的话很多时候得反着来理解，美国早已深谙此道，手指的进出变得顺畅起来，他看准时机又塞入一根，饱胀感顿时堵住了英国那张不饶人的嘴。  
  
随着英国突然变调的呻吟，美国迅速找到了敏感点，柔软的肠壁紧紧绞住作弄的手指，美利坚咬着他的耳垂又舔了舔，热气直扑上来：“可以吗？我忍不住了。”  
  
英国只是小幅度地动了动头，他就立刻抬起对方的腿一鼓作气地顶进去。窄小的穴口被撑开，肠壁一点一点被碾平，被填满带来的酸涩感与快感融合直冲大脑，过于尖锐的感觉折腾着英国向后仰头，颈部拉出漂亮的弧线。美国顿了顿，咬着牙忍耐着想要冲刺的欲望，身上的肌肉崩得紧紧的，英国挂在他腰上的腿轻轻踢了踢，几乎是气音飘过来：“继、续……”  
  
“嗯。”他把那双长腿下压，狠狠撞进去，亲吻胡乱地撒下来伴随着美国喃喃低语：“我爱你、我爱你……”视线里一片模糊，英国伸出手在空气里乱抓了几下，美国腾出手引导他环上自己的肩，又痛又麻的爽感飚上顶峰，他用尽全身力气抱住这个人，手指甚至掐进了对方的皮肤，他朝对方几乎是哭叫着喊出来：“我，也爱你、啊……！”美国低吼一声，埋进了他身体的最深处。  
  
那盒套当然没有用完，需索无度的美国被英国用仅剩的力气踹开，他眼角发红还挂着泪水，再这么任由美国闹下去他迟早得散架。于是美国将他揽到怀里，英国看了他一眼转过身去。  
  
“假如有一天我死了……”美国看着他的后脑勺突然开口说，他的胳膊还横在英国胸前将人紧紧锁住，这个念头就从不知道哪个角落里蹦出来。  
  
“别说傻话了，阿尔弗雷德。我们就是国家，还是说你已经迫不及待地想体会衰落灭亡的感觉？”英国闭着眼回答道。只要国家不灭亡，他们就得永远待在这里，忍受时间无穷无尽的刻划。  
  
“你一点都不可爱。”温热的唇瓣贴在他的头发上，美国落下一个似是而非的吻：“我依然强大——我不是说这个，你懂我的意思，亚瑟。我爱你，阿尔弗雷德爱你。”  
  
恋人懒洋洋地在怀里翻了个身，沙金色的头颅在自己胳膊上挪动几下调整到最舒适的姿势，仰望的视角让他更清晰地看见倒映在对方绿眼睛中的自己。  
  
“你最好祈祷那种事不会发生——你的老亚瑟已经经不起折腾了。你得知道，英格兰永远是冷漠而自私的，就算英格兰不只是亚瑟，可亚瑟毕竟还是英格兰——我不会傻到去殉情，除非它能给我带来无上利益。”英国口齿清晰地咬着殉情那三个单词，以和他潮红的脸颊与湿润的祖母绿眸子不搭的凉薄口吻。他惯是这样，永远的冷静自制审时度势，即便是刚刚才从激情缠绵之中缓神过来。  
  
“真残忍。”静默了一会，美利坚有些落寂地回答，他也懂即使世界末日明天到来，他也必须得滚回议会琢磨着如何给本国花最小代价谋求最大利益，谈情说爱对他们而言过于奢侈，又过于珍贵。一只手盖住了他的眼睛，柔软的指腹贴在他的眼睑上。  
  
“你已经过了能撒娇的年龄，我也不是任由你撒娇的父母。”  
  
“……但是作为恋人，这里永远都是你可以停歇的地方。”  
  
英国靠在他的胸口，头发蹭在他赤裸的胸膛上带来几分痒意。美国握住了他的手，在他的手腕上印下一吻。心脏跳动的声音未免太过明显，却又是如此不可或缺。


End file.
